


Just one taste (of torture)

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend had gone too far in ignoring you and for that you decided to return the favor. But as it turns out, the favor is far worse for you than for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one taste (of torture)

It's been a hour since you've arrived at your boyfriend's flat. There had been no doubt that you were overjoyed the moment you got the sudden call from him but now that you've arrived you began to ask yourself... What the _hell_  had you been thinking?

His room in your relief had been messy when you got there so to your disposal to ease your boredom you actually found yourself cleaning it up. You had done what you figured was all. Starting with the kitchen, to the bedroom. With having thrown the scattered clothes across the floor in the hamper in his bathroom, cleaned off his work desk of any lying papers, you had even refilled him a new glass of soda just for the fuck of it. So yes you pretty much worked your ass off the whole hour you were there.

Now 10 after you twiddle your thumbs, watching from across the room at your boyfriend who types and clicks away at his laptop. He was totally transfixed with his work that he hasn't even acknowledged your presence yet. You had even _told_ him you were there and in return all you got was his silence.

 _How dare he invite_   _me over to his apartment yet upon_ _arriving acts as though I'm not even here,_ you had screamed mentally. _What's up with that shit?_

You huff out a exsaperated sigh, crossing your legs on the neatly made bed you were currently on. Of course that was _also_ done by you.

You clear your throat loudly and purposely. "So... Chanyeol, babe, what are you composing this time?" You start to make conversation hoping it'll bring him out of his work. That it will actually make him _realize_ that you were there. You hope that he doesn't give you the silent treatment again. You just now find out that you definitely couldn't handle a qauiet concentrated Chan.

After a minute of bare air your head sunk in disappointment. What had you expected? Letting out a sigh you begin to think of just leaving. You seriously doubt he'll even notice that your gone.

Its when you're standing up and hear his voice that those thoughts fly out the window.

"Nothing special, just experimenting with different tunes. I have this weird feeling that I'll make something really amazing if I do." Your eyes widen as you finally, fucking _finally_ got to hear his voice since you arrived. Though just as soon as he's done he turns back to the screen. Not what you were wanting but hey, well at least he knows you were there.

You press your luck.

"Don't you get tired of looking at that screen for hours upon hours though? Eventually you'll injure your eyes, and that's not something me or your fans want now is it?" He hums in reply, not once looking in your direction.

You scoff, it was nice while it lasted.

You wrinkle your nose in distaste. This was starting to get old. If he knew you were there why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he given you your welcome kiss yet? He always- like _always_ does that when you come over. What's so different today?

Picking up your phone in your everlasting boredom you scroll through the news feed about his group. Serching for one in particular. You grin upon what your eyes have set upon. "They're talking about you again."

"..."

"It's not pretty, fans think your gonna abandon them." You continue confident, intent on getting a reaction out of him sometime.

"..." 

Silence.

It had been when you heard his voice that your head jerks up. "Uh-huh... They know better than that." _Wow about damn time!_

"Well do you know that they're saying your getting fat?" You lie, you were just making shit up as you go to see how long he could last, at this point.

He chuckles "You know I don't believe you, right?" Smart isn't he? Immediately you frown.

"So you don't deny it?"

"I never said that."

"Shouldn't you show them then? You're the only one who hasn't?"

"..." No response.

"Why haven't you?" You urge, curious.

"Do I  really _need_ to? Just because my members do doesn't mean I have to too, (Y/N). Besides I only give _you_ that privilege. So why show?"

"The fans don't know that."

"They are smart, they'll figure it out eventually."

"You're sexy under that shirt Chanyeol, trust me I know from experience."

"Yeah? Well that's you babe, or have you already forgotten what those fans say about me behind my back?"

You let out a loud irritated groan, tossing your phone to the side. Did he have a fucking answer for everything? Sheesh, you couldn't break his damn concetration from that fucking screen for nothing. If only there were something you could do.

It was after minutes of dreadful silence, annoying keyboard types and eye twitching mouse clicks that you finally come up with something.

Standing you trudge over towards him. You watch his broad shoulders as they diligently work before you hastily turn his chair around. Chanyeol looks up at you confused, a hint of annoyance. Now that you've captured his attention you smile, making yourself comfortable in his lap, your legs circling behind his chair.

"Now answer me this, love? Why invite me over if you are just going to slave over your work? If your were just going to have your face buried in your compositions all day?" You whisper in his ear, lips just barely touching. Your smile only widens when his hands try not to touch your bare thighs. It's nice to know you made the best choice in choosing your clothing.

Leaning your face into his neck, you take advantage of the sensitivity of it, lips pecking the gorgeous skin there. "Your girlfriend is waiting Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's breath hitches when your sneaky hands begin to trail down his chest instead, abruptly stopping at the hem of his jeans. "(Y/N) what are you aiming to do by doing this?"

"You really need to ask? Well you see, this is how it's gonna go. Since you ignored me for the past hour I decided it's about time I get your attention. You may or may not like how I do it but I'm certain you will." You grin wide, hissing in pleasure when you had grinded yourself against him. The man groans back throaty, his hands immediately chasing up your thighs to your ass, pulling you closer. You gasp at his sudden strength.

Now that's better, finally you got him to react. "Isn't having me like this, in your lap, grinding against you all day more entertaining than looking at your computer?"

"Hmm," He hums. "-it depends on how well you plan to do it, babe." He smirks. Chanyeol slowly runs his hands up and down your spine, sending tremors of pleasure throughout your body with mere fingertips, tangling them in your hair in the end. He yanks your head forward and you meet his lips clumsily, his tongue devoring yours. Your own fingers absently unbuttoning his jeans but not once going further below them. Rather you move your hips across his groin, feeling what lies beneath that layer of clothing eagerly react and rise. Your own core wettens at the realization.

"I can show you if your like?" You purr lowly, moving in to nip at his ears with your teeth. You just wanted to turn him on more, there's no harm in that is there? Like you hoped it worked wonderfully. He moans deeply, bucking his hips into your crotch to have you feel just how much it was effecting him. You mewl, tightening your arms around his neck where they now currently lay. "Your so sensitive Channie, just one touch and you're already hard for me. I didn't think I had that much control over you."

"Its not control baby, you by now should know full well what it does to me when you do that to my ears." Chanyeol pants, his cock fully erect and throbbing underneath your needy cunt, begging to be freed of its restraints.

"Shall I do it some more then? Perhaps I'll torture you like you had me for the past hour." You threaten darkly, slowly grinding your hips down on him, selfishly enjoying the deep gaps and grunts of your name that erupt from his mouth. The fingers that dig into your hips follow your rhythm almost desperately. "Holy fuck baby..." Chanyeol moans, tossing his head back in pure bliss, his once cute baby face contorting sexily in sweet sweet pleasure.

You too throw your head back in the rapture as Chanyeol continues to meet your movements, roughly thrusting up into your pussy with his cock, the wetness from your arousal increasing and slippery through the folds the more he dry humps you. "Ahhh...Ch-Chanyeol..." You moan, the friction between you guys overwhelmingly delirious.

Eventually you stop yourself, having gone too far. Intentually you had only wanted to get him worked up yet here you was actually _following_ through with it. You couldn't allow yourself to give in.

Having climbed off him, Chanyeol had groaned displeased, arms streaching out to pull you back but you shake your head, "Oh don't worry babe I'm _far_ from done with you." And as you promised you don't leave him and quickly kneel between his long legs, a smug grin upon your face.

He opens his mouth problably to stop you but you shush him before any words could form. "You have a problem, don't you? Then won't you allow me to realise the tension?" Upon saying this you eye Chanyeol's massive bulge, your hands racing up his clothed thighs before you caress the outline of it. _Bless tight jeans,_ you moan.

It was honestly more for your need than for his but he didn't have to know that. Your boyfriend's breathing gradually picks up at your teasing actions, his hands tightly gripped at the arms of his desk chair. He wasn't stupid he knew exactly what you were planning and the thought of how slow you were at performing it was driving him mad. Perfect.

Slowly you pull down his fly, his cock already damping the tip of his boxers at the anticipation to continue, to feel that beautiful mouth of yours. With your hands at the hem Chanyeol grunts and lifts his hips for you to pull the tight clothing down which you eagerly do quickly. "I can guarantee that you taste really good." You hummed out, the thirst for him extreme that your mouth waters. You slide your wet tongue across your lips. Chanyeol watching the movement with lust filled eyes, bottom lip between his teeth.

With his jeans and boxers down his legs now, his proud cock taunts you as it curves up against his abdomen, a need far too strong to just ignore. The little Chan too begs for you.

You turn your head and begin to plant gentle kisses up his thighs, tracing your tongue against the soft flesh. The closer you become the louder Chanyeol's noises are and you just can't help but grin at his impatience. Currently moving your hand forward you grasp the swollen base of his cock, holding it in your hand before your too pressing wet kisses against it. Teasingly you lick a stripe up his balls and cock before pulling away completely.

A few inches away from him now Chanyeol looks down at you at the sudden loss and you immediately begin to stretch out your taught back. "What?" You ask innocently. "Is something the matter baby?"

The man blinks dumbfounded. "Is something the matter? Is something the fucking matter!? Don't you dare make me beg, (Y/N), you were the one who started this so you better be the one to finish it!" He gasps frustrated.

"Oh yeah I forgot." You giggle. You didn't.

Chanyeol shakes his head bewildered, having not believing his ears. You smile, he deserves every last bit of it, he had ignored you for the past _hour_ it's temporary that you'd do the same. However, you wasn't mean like he thinks you are, you will still get him off, you're just going to take your time about it. That's all.

You lean forward again, moving to grasp his length in your small hand, slowly gliding your thumb across the base with gentle but scarse swipes. You soon move the hand up, collecting the slick pre-cum from the tip before sliding the foreskin back down with more teasing than you had originally wanted. You do this for quite a while, being both painstakingly slow and agonizing.

Chanyeol pants, tears in his eyes at the crulity of your current pace. He needed more! 

It was when the glistening head is nice and wet for you that you finally take him into your mouth, tasting the pre-cum that hits your tongue wantonly. Faintly you hear Chanyeol choke out your name, at how good you feel. If you could you'd smirk right now.

You moan, however not from his reactions- not that those weren't fucking hot- but at the bitter unfamilar taste of him. You chased this taste. It was definitely a aquired one, but nothing you couldn't handle. Slowly you start to move up and down the shaft, wishing for more of his wonderfulness to defile your tongue.

It had been you who gotten him like this as he said therefore it had to be you who takes care of it. Which is why with every bob of your head you take more of him into your mouth, careful with your teeth. Above you Chanyeol was a noisy wreak, a hand combing through your hair to urge you on.

You take him with little to less struggle yet when the tip hits the back of your throat you quickly move back up, removing his cock completely. You didn't want to choke because you knew how much that was a turn off. Which is something you really didn't want right now.

Meanwhile you don't hesitate and just quickly lick strips of saliva up the sides, tonguing the sexy vein that is producing from the underside slowly so you could savor the wonderful pulse of it. 

You casually glance up at Chanyeol to see that he is watching you with half-lidded eyes, his hand tightening in your hair as well as holding it back so he could watch you. And he makes damn sure to watch _every_ detail, the way your tongue glides across his dick ever so smoothly, the way your mouth eagerly takes inch by inch the more you bob your head, the sexy noises you do when he accidentally thrusts into your throat. It really was worth the watch.

You wasn't dumb you knew just how well Chanyeol likes getting blown from you and as much as you enjoy it just as much as he does, couldn't always perform it because of his size. He may not be massively humongous like everyone likes to describe or anything like that, no it's just your mouth could only take so much strain. Although, even though you couldn't take his dick all the way didn't mean he doesn't like it. If anything it was the opposite. He moreso loved that the most, he didn't even care that you couldn't, he actually found _pride_ in it oddly enough.

Chanyeol always tells you whenever he is in one of his emotional moods that he's not so confident in his size given all the hell the anti-fans- sometimes even his fans spat on in the fanboard but seeing that not even _you_ could take it brightens the sour thought.

Yes Chanyeol loves when you blow him, he loves how tight and wet your moist cavern is, the sounds of your pleasure you make when your jaw aches from the overuse, the breathtaking look on your face when you pull away to catch lost breath. Yes, he absolutely _loved_ your blowjobs, they may not be expertise work but they were yours and that was all that mattered.

Having done bobed your head a little faster now you begin to stroke the base, pleasuring what couldn't be reached by your mouth. Your boyfriend shows good reactions as he continues to buck up into your actions, lost in the euphoria of your delicious movements. However he thrusted a little too far.

Immediately you gagged, pulling back. Tears corner your eyes and Chanyeol instantly apologizes but you don't listen to him no matter how much he begs you too. His consistant concern is heard by deaf ears.

You rather not waste time and just begin again, but after a while of the bobbing, your mouth shows signs of growing sore, begging for a break but you don't allow youself one. You were determined to get him off.

Retreating you suck in a deep breath of air, your tongue instantly darting out afterwards to lick at the swollen redened tip. You follow a trail of saliva from his balls up to the tip before your back to circling the sensitive head. You suck it into your mouth until your cheeks hollow, digging the wet appendage into his slit, the pre-cum increasing visibly.

Chanyeol moans and groans your name horasly, his legs spreading wider the closer he nears his golden peak. You take his secret invitation, using your unoccupied hand you play with his heavy balls, focusing your tongue only on the tip, the other quickly moving in to glide up and down his cock.

At this point all you could hear is Chanyeol's chants of pleasure, his moans of bliss, the loud overbearing breaths of ecstasy. It's too much even for you as the ache in your clit grows unbearable.

You slide the tip of your tongue just underneath the cockhead, slowly tracing the curve that surrounds it with gentle swipes of your tongue, the gruff sounds Chanyeol was making music to your ears, the rough tugs and hard pushes at the back of your head from his overwhelmed pleasure going completely unnoticed to you.

With one final suck of your mouth Chanyeol jerks, your name heard booming across the bare walls of his apartment before he forcefully thrusts up into you. The whole complex could probably hear him with how loud his scream was. In that instant you taste the bitter tang of cum surrounding your throat, the thick scent of his jizz overpowering your senses. His jerks and trembles are constant the more spurts of cum flow from him and into you. You moaned at it, the vibrations further rocking his intense orgasm. He groans in return, pressing your head further down his cock, so his cum could only escape there.

When you figure he has none left he falls limp and you pull back swallowing the hot thick cum the best you could without gagging. It's definitely easer said than done. You coughed, panting to catch your breath, stroking him extremely slow so not to hurt him from the overstimulation. Chanyeol shivers in the aftershocks, breathing ragged and torn as he desperately tries to calm himself from his high.

Licking your lips you quickly rid of any remainder of cum, watching a very disheaved image of your ruined boyfriend before you. With your mission accomplished you smile, picking yourself up but unfortunately your legs feel like jelly and you quickly fall back down. Chanyeol catches you beforehand however.

With you against him Chanyeol speaks, his voice broken. "I really...have to invite you over more often." He chuckles and you smile, welcoming the fatigue in your jaw.

"What and have me clean again? No thanks." You joke.

"Wait, when did you clean?" Chanyeol immediately asks.

You roll your eyes knocking him on the head with your fist. There wasn't nearly enough force there to hurt him of course, it's more so just to show him how much you were irritated by the ridiculous question. "Ugh nevermind just be thankful I even came over."

"You would've anyway, with having those thoughts running through your perverted mind how could you not?"

Now that you think about it you have been meaning to give him a blowjob to help him with the stress he had been feeling but his schedule was just so cram-packed that you never got the chance.

"You know, you may be right about that one. Now go get stressed so I can blow you again." This time you wasn't joking.

"Oh no, you're first, my love. Shall we see just how torturous _I_ can get?" Chanyeol grins widely at you and something tells you that you weren't going to go home anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and loved.


End file.
